Pikmin family
Pikmin are a plant-animal life-form first encountered by Captain Olimar when his ship crash-landed on an uncharted planet in Pikmin 1. The Pikmin are loyal to Olimar whenever he visits, and he may have taught them some degree of survival, considering they weren't extinct in Pikmin 2. Pikmin come in many colors, each indicating a unique set of attributes that better suit them to different environments. They are 1 inch tall from foot-to-tip and are able to carry (at least) ten times their own weight, as evidenced the ability of Blue Pikmin to lift and toss heavy Purple Pikmin. When left idle, Pikmins' leaves and flowers glow that Pikmin's respective color; that, coupled with a cinema scene at the end of Pikmin 2 would suggest that Pikmin are somehow biolumiescent, though what causes this and what function it serves in the wild has never been explained. Captain Olimar was noted in Pikmin 1 to wonder, a bit uneasily, why the Pikmin don't attack him, and speculated that they might see him as a "parental figure." One theory as to why Pikmin don't attack Olimar is that his helmet antenna resembles a Pikmin stem; this idea is flawed however, as Pikmin clearly observe Olimar as a different being than them.. Standing Pikmin will also sometimes cup their hands to their mouths as if to talk on the radio, or blow imaginary whistles, indicating their extreme (and by many considered adorable) loyalty. Known species These are the species so far encountered in the first two games. .]] Red Pikmin Red Pikmin were the first species of Pikmin discovered. Their unique physical appearance is their pointed noses. These Pikmin are fireproof and have the second strongest attack power, bested only by Purple Pikmin. These are the first Pikmin you find in both games. .]] Yellow Pikmin Yellow Pikmin have large ears. Their ears seem to catch wind currents, so they soar much higher when thrown, and they were recently discovered (in Pikmin 2) to be shockproof. In Pikmin 1 they used to be able to carry and throw bomb-rocks, but the bomb-rocks seen in Pikmin 2 are much larger and are too heavy to be carried. .]] Blue Pikmin Blue Pikmin have what appear to be mouths, but are actually gills. These Pikmin, unlike the others, can survive in water and are resistant to water-based attacks. If thrown into water or standing idle, they will save any nearby drowning Pikmin by throwing them back to land. with an Ultra Spicy Berry.]] Purple Pikmin Purple Pikmin are bulkier and larger than normal Pikmin and have several wiry hairs growing out of their head. These Pikmin can cause damage simply by being tossed on enemies (which may also stun enemies), and will actually scoot their bodies in the air to try and land directly on the enemy if not tossed directly above it. They can also pick up objects with the force of 10 Pikmin, but move more slowly, even at the flower stage. .]] White Pikmin White Pikmin are smaller than normal Pikmin and have red eyes. These Pikmin are resistant to poison. They seem to have poison in themselves, as enemies take damage when they ingest White Pikmin. Their red eyes seem to make it possible for them to detect things buried underground. These Pikmin are also the fastest, and carry objects much quicker than other Pikmin. .]] Bulbmin Introduced in Pikmin 2, Bulbmin are a combination of a parasitic Pikmin and a juvenile Bulborb. They are immune to all hazards thanks to the Bulborbs anatomy. They are, however, weak in battle and unable to leave the caves in which they are found. They can carry objects and flower as normal pikmin do. Rumored species If the player gathers every ship part in the first Pikmin game, they will see several different colors of Onions. These include purple, brown, orange, black, pink, green, and light blue. Although Purple Pikmin were discovered in Pikmin 2, it is unknown whether the rest of these colors will appear in future games, or if the multi-color onions are just an easter egg. Mushroom Pikmin .]] When affected by the spores of a Puffstool, Pikmin grow mushrooms on their heads and turn against Olimar and other unaffected Pikmin. Mushroom Pikmin can be cured by knocking them onto the ground either by shaking them off Olimar or by attacking one with another Pikmin. The effect of the spores wears off after a certain amount of time, or it can be ceased immediately by defeating the Puffstool. Both Mushroom Pikmin and the Puffstool are found only in the first game title. There is a well known glitch associated with Mushroom Pikmin where they will turn against the Puffstool and attack it. A similar glitch actually allows the player to control the Mushroom Pikmin, although this is much harder to accomplish. Normal Pikmin will still attack the rebel Mushroom Pikmin in both cases. See also *Onion *Pikmin (game) *Pikmin 2 *Gallery of Pikmin